Anais the Hedgehog
'''IMMASLUT the Hedgehog '''mostly known as Anais, is a traumatized hedgehog that hails from 14 years in the future. History Childhood Anais was often abused as a child psychologically and mentally. She was always treated worse than her twin brother IMMASLAG. She never really had friends and was always picked on. She later decided to run away to the past to convince her parents to spare her such grief. She was ratted out by her brother and the past and future and as such she was inable to return to the future and stuck with the same parents. The Rejected Soon after, Anais started Hareta Asa High School in which she quickly became the butt of every joke. The class would do everything to instagate her into pain. Most notably Boombomb who constantly abused her as substitute for Mrs.Ribble. Eventually, after the EXE accident, Sonic.EXE decided to pay the school a visit and shortly began to attack/antagonize the student. Bass and Anais were paired up and EXE decided to attack them first. Anais was nearly hypnotized but due to her unstable mindset from abuse she managed to escape. She later assited JT and the other students in the battle against Everyone has someone Shortly after EXE continued to antagonize Anais and was accompanied and assited by an extremely bored Bluray. Bass (who she had grown fond of during The EXE Incident) continusly cheered her on and helped her bringing them closer. Jowan (being the troll he is) attempts to break them but hilariously fails. Zero to Hero...Kinda? After James' Larvitar is kidnapped Seiygo (a being previously sealed away by Celestial Gaia) brings James close to the Strings of Fate and posses him to fight his friends, while the girl Alexia attacks. Anais fights Alexia but is confused by the Lust Dust and begins to become infauated with Jowan. She snaps out of this quickly and Anais gets into a fight with Nate the Hedgehog an enemy of Gavers. She is able to over come him surprising some of the group. Seiygo flees for that day and so the heroes go on with their lives. IMMA ruin the chances of you living Anais meets Sonia at a bar while her dad is partying. Sonia acesses the entire situation and it is decided she should come with her and her adopted children Charlie and Charlotte. Anais thinks about the decision, but her parents do not approve as they shove their love for her by not letting her go. IMMABASTARD throws IMMABITCH as a weapon in which Sonia uses her fire burst to tear through IMMABITCH's stomach (the area she recieved the troll virus) causing her to revert back to her normal form, Helen. Anais is left heart broken realizing she had so much...but didn't acknowldge 9t. The Breaking Point Anais' father IMMABASTARD has gone insane at the fact his wife does not remember him and plans on destroying Station Square. And he nearly succeeds. By absorbing the fluids of objects he became stronger and planned on doing just as he said. 2 BE CUNTINYOOD Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroines Category:Students Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Misunderstood Characters